


Ribbed For Her Pleasure

by smuttyandabsurd



Series: Perv Series [22]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Casual Sex, Condoms, Drunk Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/pseuds/smuttyandabsurd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Ivan met as strangers in a club and have drunk casual sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ribbed For Her Pleasure

Music pounded in his ears and thudded in his chest as he ducked into the restroom. The door slammed hard enough to bounce off the wall with fresh spidery cracks, but the sound was barely audible above a sudden swell of bass.

He spun around as the door was swinging close, welcoming the stranger’s lips to his. The kisses were hot and open-mouthed, hungry for more, and he was pushed, stumbling, across the wet-tiled floor to slam into a stall.

There was a metallic tang to the kiss; he had bitten the stranger and drawn blood. Their lips came apart then, their breaths mingling as the smell of blood filled his nostrils. The stranger – _Ivan_ , he remembered, _that’s his name_ – was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, frowning and looking confused. He grinned, raising his hands in mock surrender.

“Do you want me to go?” Ivan asked, with just a hint of an accent in his bewildered voice.

“No,” he said. “I want you to _fuck_ me.”

Ivan simply stared as blood beaded along his bitten lip. Deciding that he was going to have to make the first move, Alfred lowered his hands and turned to the condom dispenser.

It was a dollar for one, and there was only one kind – ribbed for her pleasure. It will have to do. He rustled in his pockets for some change. As he fed quarters into the machine, there was the sound of a bolt lock driving home; he looked up to find Ivan standing at the restroom’s exit.

“No interruptions this way,” Ivan said, his hand falling from the lock.

Alfred grabbed his purchase from the dispenser as Ivan advanced on him.

Their kisses grew increasingly frenzied, and their wandering hands burrowed themselves under clothes. Alfred found himself pinned to the wall again; undeterred, he bucked his hips and smirked, pressing their erections together as Ivan gave a longing moan. Returning the favour, Ivan slid his hands down the back of Alfred’s jeans and boxers to give his rear an appreciative squeeze.

“God, just _do_ me!” he moaned, throwing back his head and exposing his neck to Ivan’s nipping kisses.

Ivan gave an acquiescing hum that thrummed against his throat. Then he grabbed him by his shirt collar and threw him over the sink. The edge of the marble slammed into his midriff, winding him. He gasped. His pants were pulled past his hips, and Ivan clumsily prepared him with spit and hard scissoring fingers that had him groaning in pain.

“Condom!” he gasped, offering the small square foil as Ivan unzipped his own pants. Ivan took it from him, unwrapped it, and rolled it onto his sizeable cock.

The prep had not been anywhere near thorough, but Ivan was mercifully gentle as he pushed in.

Alfred groaned at the slowly burning sensation, thankful for the condom’s lubricant as he stretched to accommodate Ivan. He stared at the reflection they made in the water-stained mirror; him bent doubled over the sink with tousled hair and skewed glasses; the stranger slowly fucking him from behind, his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open in a silent moan.

With a row of urinals in the background, they made for a pretty sordid picture.

“Oh _fuck_!” he hissed in a mixture of pain and achingly delicious pleasure as Ivan gathered pace, thrusting hard and rough into him.

He gripped the side of the marble sink as Ivan’s fingernails dug into his hips, his own cock standing erect and neglected before him. Shifting his weight to one hand, he brought the other to tend to himself. His eyes slowly fluttered close as he pumped himself in time to Ivan’s bruising thrusts.

Ivan peaked first, grabbing Alfred by the hair and slamming him face-forward into the sink, inciting a yelp from him as he found his release. Alfred came soon after. He let out a groan that echoed against the speckled mirror as he spilled liberally onto the restroom floor.

Later that night, standing flushed and a little sheepish outside the club, they swapped phone numbers. Ivan tapped his number into Alfred’s phone with fumbling fingers, and Alfred gave him a quick missed call to complete the exchange.

“So I’ll see you around,” Alfred said airily, popping the gum in his mouth as he pocketed his phone.

“Yes,” Ivan said.

Then, with a quick glance around to make sure no-one was looking, he dipped down and pressed a small kiss to the side of Alfred’s mouth.

“I hope we meet again,” he whispered fervently.


End file.
